Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9/Heat 5
Removing the Newcomers/Veterans Split I think that for Series 8 and 9, we don't need to distinguish a split between newcomers and veterans. For very little benefit that I can think of, the split creates much confusion, e.g. THMWK being a veteran despite belonging to a brand new team, Draven being a newcomer despite appearing on TV fifteen years beforehand, breakaway teams like Coyote and Jellyfish, even PP3D being up in the air, live circuit veterans of many years such as TR2 and Eruption being classed as newcomers in the same way as brand new robots like Pulsar and Overdozer etc. I don't have any problem with keeping it for Series 2-7, but for the reboot, I don't see the point. What do you all think? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:36, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :I don't understand why you think there's no point, especially for Series 9. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:40, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I disagree with a split, I don't understand why Draven was treated as a newcomer. As for live events they are "non canon" to Robot Wars whereas the TV show is, so they are "new comers" Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:49, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::The newcomers/veterans split has pretty much always been split as to when a robot made its UK Championship debut on television, which is why the likes of TR2 and Eruption are mixed with the likes of Overdozer and Pulsar. :::I think there is one way it might work, though, but that seems to have been washed away with the BBC pretty much insistent on connecting the old series with the new ones. Y'see, if the reboot had been its own little continuity (like the official website has it as), then I could see removing the newcomer/veteran thing from the Series 8 pages, but then add them again for Series 9, but addressing it by Series 8 only (so, in other words, Crushtacean would technically be a newcomer despite competing in the old series). But, seemingly, the BBC doesn't want that. CrashBash (talk) 20:52, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is very much an awkward talking point with arguments either side because it's so open for debate. Personally, I like CrashBash's idea, and do think it's probably one of the better ways to handle it. With so many years between the classic show and the reboot and with so much changing in that time, it's gives us a helping hand in that department to start afresh. However, as aforementioned, we have the problem with keeping with the continuity the BBC seemingly want as well as the potential of people visiting the wiki being confused if they're out of the loop for this change and see Crushtacean down as a newcomer on two separate occasions. Personally, I'd feel more inclined to get rid of the split, because although its a nice visual aid, if it causes more trouble than benefit, then it might as well go. However, that's something that doesn't need to be decided on imminently, for sure. Just as a side note, I noticed that UFO is down as a veteran for the Seventh Wars, while we're mentioning teams and robots like that. Nweston8 (talk) 01:32, March 4, 2017 (UTC) TG, if you don't understand why I see no point, perhaps it would help to explain why there ''is a point? Because right now, I'm looking at Coyote, Jellyfish and '''especially TMHWK in the veterans section and that is weird. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:53, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :I see the only problem as what to do with splinter teams, and I'm fine with them being considered newcomers. But I don't really want to abolish the distinction altogether; its one of my favourite ways of glancing at a heat and seeing who is back from previous wars. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:15, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Why "especially" TMHWK? Because it has a new team? Well, Pussycat had a new team in Series 7, and that's still counted as a veteran. CrashBash (talk) 21:20, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :Pussycat had a transition in Extreme 2 where Stuart fought with the Gribbles, so we can trace continuity. But to follow up Crashs point, if Dantomkia had qualified for Series 9 would we call it a newcomer again? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:24, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :As for the live circuit stuff, Diotoir is right. Newcomer to TV means they haven't fought on TV. That's easy. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:25, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::There was no transition shown for Dantomkia's switch to S-Tek either. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:40, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :That's because STek weren't newcomers. I think I'll write up a proposal for the Style guidelines none and we can discuss there, 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:46, March 3, 2017 (UTC) First round line up Now as some of you may know, the Robot Wars website and the Extended trailer contains some spoilery clips, two of which are definitely first round melees one being the Heat A Terrorhurtz, Nuts,Jellyfish and Rapid melee while the other is a Heat E melee. Should the first round be added in to the article, since last year we added melees by watching trailers and clips or is this not official enough? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:22, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure on the rules of this, but if we are allowed to add the melees, I'll try and start episodes 2 to 4 or something similar. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:30, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well if it's shown in a trailer or preview then we can confirm, but in the case of Episode 5 it's on the website so it's a little tricky. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:52, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Hmm, I think some people would call that 'overly perceptive', let's hold off. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:54, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Alright then, I try not to see the website and the Extended trailer because of the spoilers it has. Luckily it doesn't seem to have any Grand Final footage I guess :PDiotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:21, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Episode 5, or Episode 2? This confuses me. At the end of Episode 1, they show a preview of an upcoming episode, but instead of Episode 2, like you think it would be, it's this episode, the episode we know currently as Episode 5. Did they change their mind and this is now Episode 2 for whatever reason? Or was it just a really strange choice in production? I'm not sure now, and it's kinda mucked up my Prediction Posting Plans. CrashBash (talk) 20:57, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sure it will still be Episode 5, they want to make sure people stick around for the whole thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:02, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Not that I don't believe you, of course, it just seems like a very odd choice. CrashBash (talk) 21:09, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::It was probably a "what's coming later in the series" thing. Lets wait and see though. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:12, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Simply about hyping up the rematch. We should leave it as it is and wait to see what happens next week. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:17, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The Oscars do this every year. Before an ad break it's "coming up, the Academy Award for Best Actress and Actor" when everyone knows that's the third and second last award of the night. Note also that they say "coming soon" not "next week". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:31, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Write-up allocations Just to let everyone know that unless Jimlaad is available to do so, I shall be writing up the battle summaries for Episode 5 as before. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:28, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Categories like always.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:31, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::At minimum, I will cover Apollo, Meggamouse and Rusty. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:07, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Y'know I'm a simple man, and I'm fine just updating the competitor template. CrashBash (talk) 15:30, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::I should be able to write this battle summary up, but not the final unfortunately. Thanks for the offer though Vulcans. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:53, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::In that case, Jimlaad, I will cover Crackers 'N' Smash and Carbide this week. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:58, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'll cover Coyote, Trolley Rage and Ms. Nightshade then. Nweston8 (talk) 18:29, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Results tables as usual. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:49, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Is that the Final Table for the Head-to-Heads? If it is, could you make sure all the robots are hyperlinked when you do that, I've been having to add it each time. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:05, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :::No, I'll update the result tables for all the robots, along with their wins/losses. In fact, since I've already done so, I'll also update the Finalists page too. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:11, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::TBH Cali, updating the tables doesn't really help, it just risks edit conflicts, and we have to double-check whether or not the Wins/Losses tally has already been updated or not. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:43, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::In that case, then I'll just update the Finalists table.